1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a method for reducing noise, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of providing a user interface (UI), through which a user can select a low noise mode, and is capable of controlling a laser scanning unit and a print speed, according to the selected low noise mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of image forming apparatuses utilizing electrophotographic processes include copiers, laser printers, light emitting diode printers, plain paper facsimile machines, combination devices, and the like.
Image forming apparatuses utilizing electrophotographic processes perform operations, such as, charging, exposing, developing, transferring, fixing, and discharging, in order to form images on recording media. Such operations may be performed by a driving motor, which drives a laser scanning unit, a developing device, a transferring device, and a fixing device.
Image forming apparatuses generally drive laser scanning units before print data is received, to reduce the time required to perform printing. This operation mode (hereinafter, referred to as “standby mode”) may be executed when events take place in image forming apparatuses. Such events may include an input using operation keys of the image forming apparatus, opening and/or closing cassette covers, or opening and/or closing scanning unit covers.
Image forming apparatuses operate in the standby mode, every time such events are detected. Specifically, operations resulting from a user's mistake are also detected as events, so the standby mode may be executed, and the laser scanning units may be driven. Accordingly, noise may be generated, due to the driving of laser scanning units in the standby mode and the printing mode.